3D printing is an additive manufacturing process for making three-dimensional objects of arbitrary shapes from digital models. Other terms used synonymously to refer to 3D printing include additive manufacturing, layer manufacturing, rapid prototyping, layer-wise fabrication, solid freeform fabrication, and direct digital manufacturing. In 3D printing, successive layers of a material are laid down adjacently to form the objects. Material extrusion or fused deposition modeling typically involve a round or ribbon like material that is extruded through a movable nozzle.
The manufacturing method, since it deposits one layer at a time, allows access to each individual layer. Opportunities arise when this access is provided. For example, complementary technologies can be introduced at every layer to improve the functionality of the final part. Such complementary technologies include electronics, electromagnetic structures, or reinforcement structures. To include these technologies at every layer or on the surface of the 3D printed part, the direct wire embedding head is used to create wire patterns on and within 3D printed parts.